


It's not your fault

by bimania



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimania/pseuds/bimania
Summary: Warning: spoilers aheadTRIGGER WARNING: suicidal ideationShuichi has lost all hope, but when a certain robot comes to check on him, he just might see the light. Takes place in chapter 5.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	It's not your fault

**Author's Note:**

> These two give me seratonin I very much enjoy them. Please please please don't read this if suicidal thoughts triggers you I really don't want anyone to get hurt.

Shuichi lay in his bed, wondering how they got to this point. Every person that he sent to their death seems to taunt him, calling for him to join. He doesn't know how long he's been in his room, but he can't bring himself to move. 

The outside world, it's destroyed. They put all of this work, sacrificed all of these friends, and for nothing? It's hopeless. There is nothing left for him. Could it be, would he be better off? No. He couldn't think like that. 

But he was. That's how he was thinking because he had finally hit a wall too big to get over. Too thick to tear down. He had failed. He failed kaede. There was nothing left for him. It would certainly be better if he died like he should have. Dammit it should have been him and not Kaede. 

If Kaede lived, she would have stopped this from happening. Somehow. Or would she have? He doesn't know, he can't. How long had passed? What time was it? Could he feel his limbs? His mind was racing, spiraling out of control. He felt like crying but no tears found their way out. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the door bell. 

Who was here? Did he have the energy to get it? He decided not. If he ignored it they might go away. 

It rang again, this time twice, and more frantic. He still wished to ignore it. Maybe they'll think he's dead and leave him alone. 

Finally, the person on the other side spoke. "Uh- Shuichi, please open the door. We're all worried about you. Please, let me in." 

It was kiibo. Shuichi thought for a moment. The other had cheered him up a few times before, but he wasn't very close to him. Not like kaito and maki. 

Oh god kaito and maki. He failed them too. God he hated himself. But Kiibo was pleading at his door. He needed to humor him. 

With every ounce of strength he could muster, he pulled himself up. The treck to the door felt like a long journey across the desert. When was the last time he had a drink? He couldn't remember. His throat was so dry it was sticking together. Every breath felt like a drag and with those few steps, he was out of it. 

Upon making it to the door, he moved his arms to reach for the handle. The feeling was almost not there. It was fuzzy, like he wasn't really here. He moved mechanically, wishing for nothing more than to go back to the safety of his bed, but he was already here. 

Once the door swung open, a normally spunky robot was revealed. His eyes were darkened as he stared shuichi down. 

"You don't... look so good," were the first words said to him. 

"Oh I suppose not,' he nearly whispered. His dehydration along with lack of speaking over the last few days caused his voice to go horse. 

" I haven't been the best either, do you maybe want to talk about it?" asked kiibo as he continued to look over shuichi's form. 

"Uhm, sure?" Shuichi didn't know what else to say. He didn't really want to talk about it but he couldn't refuse kiibo. 

Shuichi moved out of the frame to let kiibo inside. The latter immediately moved to sit on the bed. Shuichi followed suite but he wasn't about to start this conversation. 

They sat in silence for what felt like hours. The tention in the air was so thick as the two sat fidgeting, looking for anything to say. 

It was kiibo who spoke first. The three words shuichi dreaded the most.   
"Are you... okay?" 

Well. Was he? He didn't know. He was definitely feeling down but so was everyone else. Every last bit of hope had vanished. It was all gone. Of course he didn't have the right to be upset. Everyone else was hurting too why was he acting like he was the important one. It made his blood boil. He was so angry at himself for acting like he was the victim. As his thoughts began rushing a million miles a minute, his walls began to break. 

"I-" he couldn't even get a sentence out before a sob ripped through his body. 𝘋𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘤, he thought, 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘧𝘰𝘳? 

His thoughts weighed him down. He carried the weight of the world around and just wanted to rest. He just wanted peace. If only for a few minutes. 

Kiibo didn't know what to say. It was very appearent to him that no, Shuichi wasn't okay. He hadn't expected him to be. None of them were but for shuichi it seemed to hit harder. 

Kiibo warmed his body and wrapped his arms around shuichi. He knew that typically, warm hugs were a great comfort. 

Shuchi grasped onto kiibo's arms as they were wrapped around his body. He felt warm and he wanted to keep them there. He cried it out until he felt he could talk again. 

"It's... my fault. I killed them." He was staring into space. Kiibo had expected something like this. 𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘰𝘳'𝘴 𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘵. 

He knew that this tended to happen. This was a tramatic event for all of them, and for shuichi, who had discovered the killer so many times, he felt it was his fault. 

"You didn't kill them." Kiibo let go and maneuvered shuichi to face him. Shuichi was now looking at kiibo, but his expression hadn't changed. His face was devoid of all emotion. 

Kiibo was angry. "They... they made their own choices. It was them or us, and they knew that as soon as they did what they did. It's not your fault. You saved the rest of us. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here. Stop feeling bad for something that was out of your control!" 

He hadn't meant to yell. He really hadn't. But he was full of rage at this game. At the people who had taken others' lives. At the remnants for destroying the world. At whatever was making shuichi feel this way. 

Shuichi looked back to Kiibo. Logically, he knew he was right. But the idea that he was responsible for the deaths of anyone he found guilty was drilled into his mind for a long time. Kiibo yelling at him wouldn't change that so quickly. 

Kiibo sighed, "I know, it's not gonna feel right just yet. Nothing this big gets fixed in an instant, and I am not a therapist. We don't have access to them out here. But I am here for you. You can talk to me. We can walk down this road together. Escape with everyone else and rebuild society. Not all hope is lost." 

Shuichi understood. "You're right." It was a small, tired voice. Kiibo smiled at him. He had made a little bit of progress. 

"Hey, you go take a shower and I'll get you some water." Kiibo said as shuichi nodded. He disappeared into the bathroom and kiibo left the room to get to the kitchen. 

Upon his return, shuichi was sitting on his bed with soaking wet hair in a clean set of night clothes. Kiibo gave him the glass of water and moved to sit behind him. "Here, let me dry your hair." 

"okay," whispered shuichi before he began to desperately down the whole glass. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until the water hit his mouth. 

Kiibo picked up the towel shuichi had sitting next to him and towel dried his hair, before using an air drying function miu had installed in his arms to dry it the rest of the way. When he was done, shuichi was tired, for the first time inna while. Kiibo let him lay down and made sure he was asleep before leaving to tell the others that the detective was okay. He would come check on him in the morning.


End file.
